


Happy New Year

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sees Sonny’s New Year’s Resolution and he resolves to make it happen.  Even if it is two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

It's late when Will finally steps inside their room without intention of leaving. Turns out that while she may have slept through the Fourth of July fireworks the ones on New Year's? Arianna was not a fan of. But she was finally asleep and now, just a little before two am, Will was ready for bed and sleep.

When he saw the tin on the bedside he remembered.

_Ever since I was a little kid I would put a resolution, or fifty, in here and at the end of the year I like to check it and see how I've done._

Curiosity peaked he had the tin in his hand before he even realised what he was doing. As last year there was only one piece of paper in there and without hesitation he pulled it out.

"Hey Will, do you want—" Sonny stopped mid-sentence when he walked into the room to find Will with the tin in one hand and the piece of paper in the other.

"This was what you wanted?" Will asked.

"I-- Yes. But that was before. Everything."

"So you don't want it now?"

"I never said that."

"But this is where you thought we'd be?"

"Hoped," Sonny said. "But there's been a lot this year and, well, the goalposts have shifted a little."

"So do you want this or--?"

"Yes," Sonny said quickly. "But it needs to be right."

"And it's not?" Will asked, holding up the piece of paper.

Sonny's neat scrawl across the middle clearly stated his New Year's wish: _ask Will to marry me._

"Sonny—"

"I'm not saying it's not, OK? But you and I have been through a lot this year and I didn't want you to feel pressured. I meant to put it away before you saw it but—"

"But you didn't and I did so—"

"It doesn't need to be a big deal," Sonny said as he closed the door behind him. "It really doesn't. I mean, I still want to. One day. But there's more to consider now than just you and me. And anyway, it's 2014. So—"

"My dad used to say that it was still the same day until you went to sleep. Which meant that if something had gone wrong then you had time to fix it. We've not gone to sleep, it's still New Year's Eve—"

"Will, I appreciate it, but—"

"I love you, you love me. I know you love Ari and she adores you," Will said, dropping the tin and the piece of paper onto the bed before closing the distance between them. "And we've not been to bed yet, so—"

"I had plans, big plans about making it right and perfect and—"

"This is our home, this is our family," Will interrupted. "What is more perfect than this?"

"Will—"

"If you don't ask then I will because I swear that—"

"Marry me," Sonny said without hesitation.

"Yes," Will replied in the second before he moved in for a kiss, his arms wrapping tight around Sonny's waist as his _fiancé's_ looped around his neck.


End file.
